House of Masks 005d
7:29:51 PM Caspar: Hee. 7:39:31 PM Caspar: .... they'll find out eventually, you know. I think right now they believe you to be involved in rough sexplay with Ulisse. 7:40:01 PM Josie: Illa stops, obviously shocked. "*What*?" 7:40:30 PM Caspar: They lack any other theories. 7:40:57 PM Caspar: that will not stop them from trying to figure it out, though. 7:41:19 PM Josie: Illa: "But I'm *not*. I *didn't*. I wouldn't ever... ugh!" 7:41:40 PM Caspar: I know. 7:42:23 PM Josie: Illa: And I don't think he would either. He never... ugh. 7:43:12 PM Caspar: I know. 7:50:13 PM Josie: Illa: *You* didn't think that, did you? 7:52:21 PM Caspar: No. 7:52:32 PM Caspar: But I haven't dealt with Ulisse as much as the rest of them. 7:53:40 PM Josie: Illa: ... you should speak with him. He's kind. 7:54:36 PM Caspar: Illa: I did smack him in the face with the flat of my blade. That's like talking. 7:55:45 PM Josie: Illa: That *doesn't* count. 7:56:00 PM Caspar: Oh, well, then I probably should. 7:56:20 PM Josie: Illa smiles and kisses Caspar on the cheek. 7:56:50 PM Caspar: ... was that your wolfsbane you drank back there? 7:58:09 PM Josie: Illa: Yes. 7:58:34 PM Josie: Illa: ... I can control it during the day, you know. I'm not going to... hurt anyone. 7:59:23 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. "I'm not worried. But you need rest. You did just drink poison." 7:59:50 PM Josie: Illa nods, and slips her little slippers off, and slides into bed with a sigh. 7:59:58 PM Josie: Illa: I feel like I'm always in bed. 8:01:40 PM Caspar: Caspar kisses her on the forehead. 8:02:01 PM Josie: She tries a tentative smile, and then seems to fall asleep again. 8:02:14 PM Caspar: Caspar heads back to the sitting room! 11:12:02 PM Josie: On the way to the kitchen, Caspar literally runs into Bellamy, as she's coming around a corner. She slips and falls to one knee. 11:12:40 PM Caspar: Oh, I'm sorry. 11:14:24 PM Caspar: Caspar holds out a hand to help her up. 11:14:33 PM Josie: Bellamy takes his hand. "... are you all right?" 11:14:50 PM Caspar: I feel off a ceiling onto the floor. 11:16:10 PM Josie: Bellamy: That sounds painful. 11:16:37 PM Josie: Bellamy: Here. 11:16:37 PM Caspar: It was. 11:16:54 PM Josie: She touches his hand, and pumps a couple of cure spells into him. All better! 11:17:13 PM Caspar: Ow. Thank you. 11:17:59 PM Caspar: That's a lot better. 11:19:31 PM Josie: Bellamy nods. "I live to serve." 11:19:36 PM Josie: *Total* lack of irony. 11:19:59 PM Caspar: I don't think I ever caught your name. I'm Caspar. 11:21:12 PM Josie: Bellamy: I'm Bellamy. 11:21:17 PM Josie: She curtseys, deeply and formally. 11:22:57 PM Caspar: You're a medium, right? 11:24:00 PM Josie: Bellamy: Yes. 11:25:05 PM Caspar: How does that work? If you don't mind me asking. I'm interested. 11:25:44 PM Josie: Bellamy: I'm chained. I allow a spirit in, and it takes over my body. 11:26:43 PM Caspar: Chained? As in, you're bound? 11:27:29 PM Josie: Bellamy nods. 11:27:41 PM Josie: Bellamy: Thoroughly, with good locks. 11:27:47 PM Josie: Bellamy: It's not worth the risk, otherwise. 11:28:41 PM Caspar: Do you often channel dangerous spirits? 11:30:12 PM Josie: Bellamy: I have, yes. 11:31:58 PM Caspar: How do you... get rid of them? 11:32:29 PM Josie: Bellamy: A battle of wills. And a spell failsafe. 11:33:17 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. "Like a contingiency." 11:33:46 PM Josie: Bellamy: Yes. 11:33:58 PM Josie: Bellamy: I don't often need it. 11:35:28 PM Caspar: I imagine it's a traumatic experience. 11:36:31 PM Josie: Bellamy shrugs. "I've had a number of experiences that have been unpleasant. And some that have been quite pleasant." 11:37:01 PM Caspar: I mean, when you get a malevolent spirit. 11:38:19 PM Josie: Bellamy: Sometimes. 11:39:05 PM Caspar: Caspar pours some coffee. "Do you remember anything afterward?" 11:40:33 PM Josie: Bellamy: Sometimes; other times not at all. It really depends. 11:40:47 PM Caspar: Depends on what? 11:42:31 PM Josie: Bellamy: I don't know. 11:43:05 PM Caspar: So, you have a gift that, while impressive, you don't have much control over. 11:43:25 PM Josie: Bellamy: I have many gifts; your assessment of that one is correct. 11:43:56 PM Caspar: I didn't mean it as an insult. 11:44:30 PM Josie: She smiles. "Of course not." 11:47:53 PM Caspar: Caspar offers her a cup of coffee. 11:48:46 PM Josie: She takes it. "Thank you." 11:48:55 PM Josie: Bellamy: Are you religious? 11:49:57 PM Caspar: I'm not, really. 11:51:50 PM Josie: Bellamy: Alas. 11:53:38 PM Caspar: Caspar gives a little shrug. "I'm interested in what people believe, though." 11:54:16 PM Josie: She shakes her head. "Celibacy is almost blasphemous. The priest is mad." 11:55:03 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. "He's an odd one. How is celibacy blasphemous?" 11:55:45 PM Josie: Bellamy: Unnatural. And... wrong. We have few enough children as it is. ... perhaps it is different for humans. 11:56:15 PM Caspar: I believe it is. 11:58:44 PM Josie: Bellamy: Children are a blessing. 11:59:47 PM Caspar: My parents always seemed to think so. Even when I put a hole in the side of the house. AM Josie: She laughs. AM Josie: Bellamy: Do you have any yourself? AM Caspar: Children? I do not. AM Josie: Bellamy: Why not? AM Caspar: He shrugs. "Haven't met the right person. Or people." AM Josie: She smiles. "And what are those qualifications?" AM Josie: ((No SMs, huh?)) AM Caspar: And I don't know yet that I can have children. AM Caspar: ((23 SM!)) AM Josie: ((ULTERIOR MOTIVES.)) AM Caspar: ((Eep!)) AM Josie: Bellamy: Oh? why not? AM Caspar: Caspar shrugs. "My situation is unusual, let's just say." AM Josie: Bellamy: Hm. It sounds interesting, but I won't pry. AM Caspar: Caspar smiles. "Thank you. Is there something in your faith that makes procreation the biggest priority?" AM Josie: Bellamy: Not the biggest priority, but the land is connected to its people. One doesn't prevent crops from growing. AM Caspar: I see. What else does your faith believe? AM Josie: Bellamy: The connection is a gift; bodies are a gift; children are a gift. AM Caspar: What connection? AM Josie: Bellamy: Between the land and the people. AM Caspar: I'm sorry, I must seem very ignorant. I'm from Solitaire. AM Josie: Bellamy: Far to the south. And you have many different people there; I'm from a small town. AM Caspar: Caspar nods. "Yeah. But no one religion really has a foothold in Solitaire." AM Josie: Bellamy: Probably a good thing. AM Caspar: Caspar raises an eyebrow. "Really?" AM Josie: Bellamy: I think so. People need different gods for different things, don't you think? AM Caspar: I suppose so. AM Caspar: ((I'm sorry, I'm getting spacey, for some reason. <3 )) AM Caspar: I don't know that people really need gods, though. AM Caspar: ((I need to sit up and not lay down.)) AM Josie: ((Poor thing.)) AM Josie: Bellamy: I believe they do. Gods can help. And often do. AM Josie: Bellamy: Though perhaps not in the ways we... expect. AM Caspar: What do you mean? AM Josie: Bellamy: Sometimes we get what we don't ask for. And sometimes we get what we do. AM Caspar: But you could say you get that without the gods, too. AM Josie: Bellamy: No. I couldn't. AM Caspar: Why not? AM Josie: Bellamy: I know where my power comes from. AM Caspar: Oh. Well, I suppose that's true. AM Josie: Bellamy: ... they do give. They take, as well, but they do give. AM Caspar: Do you revere more than one god? AM Josie: Bellamy: Yes, when it's appropriate to do so. I'm dedicated to one, of course. AM Caspar: Caspar sips at his coffee. "Which one?" AM Josie: Bellamy: Taelyss. AM Caspar: What does she represent? AM Josie: Bellamy: Fertility in land and body, growth and fullness. AM Caspar: Oh. I suppose that makes sense. I should have guessed. AM Caspar: How long have you been a medium? AM Josie: Bellamy: Always. AM Caspar: When did you enter the service of your faith? AM Josie: Bellamy: I was chosen as a child, and became a priestess as soon as I became an adult. AM Caspar: Are mediums common among those of your faith? AM Josie: Bellamy: Not that I'm aware of. Anyone can do it with a strong enough will and great enough control over the body. AM Caspar: I don't know that I'd like the idea of giving up agency like that. AM Josie: Bellamy: I can't say I do. AM Josie: Bellamy: But gifts are meant to be used. AM Caspar: Are you sure it's a gift? AM Josie: Bellamy: Yes. AM Caspar: How do you know, though? AM Josie: Bellamy: I know. AM Josie: She shrugs.\ Category:House of Masks Category:Logs